


Чужой Поток

by mila007



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сразу после утраты <i>Дыхания</i> Арч и Артегор пытаются продолжать карьеру футболистов. Но для этого им нужно овладеть чужим Потоком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужой Поток

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** Поток — особая энергия, существующая на различных планетах, обладающая присущими лишь этой планете свойствами. На каждой планете Поток носит свое название. Использовать его могут и имеют право только спортсмены в матчах галактического футбола - все остальное время использование Потока запрещено.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Владеть Потоком — ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. _Дыхание_ — Поток Акиллианы, родной планеты Арча, — это невероятно мощная энергия, обладание которой сродни попытке оседлать ветер. Могучий, невероятно мощный ярко-голубой порыв ветра. Самым ярким, самым первым по важности воспоминанием в жизни Арча навсегда останется тот момент, когда он впервые в своей жизни почувствовал в себе силу и способность овладеть _Дыханием_. Тренер тогда минут пятнадцать пытался призвать к порядку разбушевавшегося на поле Арча, — немыслимо долго, если вспомнить, что тот считался в команде самым спокойным и дисциплинированным спортсменом. Но волна эйфории и азарта захлестнула его. _Дыхание_ опьяняло, и оттого хотелось использовать его безостановочно, — еще и еще.

В себя Арч пришел лишь вечером, да и то не без помощи отвлекшего и увлекшего его Артегора. Стоя у огромного, во всю стену, окна тренировочного центра, они негромко переговаривались и любовались бескрайней снежной равниной и сияющими звездами. Арч смотрел на открывающийся пейзаж со счастливой, хотя и неимоверно усталой улыбкой. Оглядываясь на прошедший день, он впервые понял, как правы были мудрецы из Общества Потока, запрещая использовать его на планетах для любых целей, кроме игры в галактический футбол. Потому что если владеть такой силой сможет каждый, если не ограничить ее использование чашей стадиона, может случиться что-то очень... очень нехорошее.

Второе воспоминание, которое будет терзать Арча всю оставшуюся жизнь — день, когда он утратил _Дыхание_. Это был просто рядовой матч. Азартный, захватывающий, тем более что играли на своем поле. А играть на своей территории Арч любил чуть ли не больше, чем на Генезисе — главной арене всей галактики.

Начало матча. На поле — вспышки голубого _Дыхания_ и черного _Смога_. Краем глаза Арч следил за братом — Нората уверенно держал свою позицию. Арч постоянно чувствовал всплески силы Артегора слева от себя, и это невероятно мотивировало и подстегивало играть еще лучше.

Игра шла весело — шутка ли, сражаться на равных с прошлогодними обладателями Кубка Галактического футбола? Время игры подходило к концу, счет оставался 1:1. Штрафной удар, назначенный автоматическим арбитром, был просто подарком небес. Растратить этот шанс попусту… Арч никогда не простил бы себе подобного. Переглянувшись с братом, Арч глубоко вдохнул и призвал _Дыхание_. Мяч, казалось, летел долгие годы, но когда, достигнув ворот, он просто рассыпался — никто не поверил своим глазам. А в следующий миг все начало рушиться. Дальнейшее он помнит отрывками — в тот момент он будто на какое-то время отключился от реальности. Стадион под ногами затрясся, поднялась паника, наступающие отовсюду и ниоткуда снег и холод сковывали тело точно так же, как сковало душу ощущение потерянного _Дыхания_.

В тот момент казалось, что вместе с _Дыханием_ из Арча ушла вся жизнь.

Потом были дни скорби по погибшим, бдения у медицинского центра, в котором лежал Нората — врачи двое суток к ряду пытались спасти его ногу, но в итоге ее пришлось ампутировать. Пробившись в палату реанимации, Арч сидел у постели брата и впервые в жизни молился. Артегор пытался убедить его пойти домой и отдохнуть, но тот ни в какую не соглашался. Заставить его уйти из больницы удалось лишь Норате. Очнувшись после наркоза и постепенно приходя в себя, он оценил обстановку и буквально выгнал брата, наказав Артегору присматривать за ним. Кому в тот момент это было нужнее, — полностью опустошенному Арчу или не желающему показать свою слабость перед братом Норате, они так никогда и не узнали.

Арч помнил все это смутно. Ему казалось, что в тот миг, когда он, нет, когда вся планета утратила свой Поток, жизнь кончилась, потеряла всякий смысл. В том месте его души, где жило _Дыхание_ , воцарилась звенящая пустота. И это было больно.

И вновь Артегор был рядом, чтобы помочь и привести друга в чувство. Арч искренне восхищался им — пережив не меньше, чем он, Артегор на удивление хорошо держался. Более того, он не опустил руки, он шел дальше, и тянул за собой Арча. Так что когда Артегор пришел к нему с идеей продолжить играть за другую команду, Арч ухватился за эту возможность с отчаяньем утопающего. Однако он не рассчитал того, что принять в себя _Смог_ — Поток планеты Шедоуз, — окажется невероятно трудно.

Очередная тренировка за «Shadows» выжимала из Арча все силы. Сегодня они отрабатывали работу в парах. Приняв на себя подачу сокомандника, Арч призвал _Смог_ и окунулся в него с головой. Вначале все шло неплохо, и у него даже вроде как начали получаться мгновенные перемещения, но затем что-то пошло не так. В очередной раз вынырнув из смогового окна, Арч внезапно почувствовал удушье, за которым последовала невероятная слабость. Упав на колени, он судорожно закашлял, будто пытаясь выгнать из легких осевший в них черный дым. Чернильные пятна _Смога_ окутывали его фигуру, подавляя, закрывая ярко-красное небо и стадион. После чистого, сияющего _Дыхания_ , свежего и морозного, как воздух высоко-высоко в горах родной Акиллианы, Поток планеты Шедоуз ощущался чем-то грязным, чужеродным. Арчу казалось, что он тонет в маслянистой пленке _Смога_ , и желание вдохнуть свежего воздуха становилось навязчивой идеей.

— Арч, ты в порядке? — Артегор упал на колени рядом с ним, обнимая друга за плечи, заставляя поднять голову.

— Немного не в форме, — эта фраза далась Арчу с трудом, и он вновь зашелся в приступе яростного кашля. Артегор крепко держал друга на протяжении всего приступа, не давая упасть.

К ним подбежали сокомандники, спрашивая, могут ли чем-то помочь. В наушнике надрывался тренер, вопрошая, вызывать ли медиков на поле. Артегор отмахнулся от всех и сосредоточил все свое внимание на Арче:

— Арч, соберись. Слушай меня, — он говорил быстро, но вместе с тем спокойно. — Успокой свое тело, уйми Поток.

Арч кивнул, поднимая голову и ловя взгляд Артегора.

— Как? У меня... — он вновь закашлялся, — у меня не получается. Как это удается тебе?

— Просто... отпусти его. Открой себя и отпусти его, — Артегор не разрывал контакт, глядя в глаза другу, пытаясь передать ему свои знания, свою веру, свою уверенность в том, что у Арча все получится. — Расслабься. Я верю в тебя.

Арч откинулся на держащие его руки, глубоко вздохнул, и в следующий миг из него вырвался сгусток черной энергии, разлетевшийся по стадиону в считанные секунды.

— Спасибо, — вместе со словом Арч выдохнул последнюю частичку _Смога_ , и Поток удалось обуздать. Удушье отступило, но во всем теле поселилась дикая усталость — будто он десять матчей к ряду отыграл. — Поможешь дойти до раздевалки?

— Конечно. — Артегор отмахнулся от предложенной сокомандниками помощи и поднял друга, практически повисшего на его плече.

Тяжело опустившись на скамью, Арч оперся спиной на шкафчики и закрыл глаза.

— Может, отвести тебя в мед-центр? — обеспокоенно спросил Артегор, опускаясь рядом и сжимая чужую руку.

Арч сжал его ладонь в ответ и помотал головой.

— Нет, — он открыл глаза, вновь ловя на себе взгляд взволнованных темных глаз. — Просто мне нужно немного времени. Привыкнуть к _Смогу_.

— Привыкнешь. У меня же получилось, значит, и ты сможешь!

— Да, — улыбнулся Арч. — А тебе пора на тренировку.

— Я верю в тебя, — Артегор улыбнулся в ответ, быстро обнял Арча и поднялся. — Отдыхай.

Арч улыбался ему вслед до тех пор, пока двери не закрылись. И лишь затем он позволил отчаянию проявиться на своем лице и обессилено лег на лавку, чувствуя боль в каждой мышце. Как бы Артегору не хотелось верить в лучшее, Арч уже понял: _Смог_ никогда не станет для него вторым _Дыханием_. Ни в каком смысле.

И смириться с этим было невероятно больно.


End file.
